


Что-то страшное случится

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Goddesses, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Янка отошла от дел и вместе с любимой сестрой наводит порядок в заброшенном мирке мамы. А туда пробираются новые и новые враги, кто мечтает о силе демиурга, кто просто хочет побезобразничать...





	Что-то страшное случится

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история происходит во вселенной оридж-версии «Призрачной королевы» и является АУ к «Ересиарху», так что Баунтилевич пока что жив и довольно опасен… А при нем все еще пристибается чародейка Карина-Кориандра.

1.

Местное население давно уж отвыкло от хитрых и непорядочных личностей. И тем более от подлянок, ими устраиваемых. По идее, никто такой сюда и попасть не мог. Если только притвориться глубоко порядочным и приехать в качестве гостя. Это же не сам клятый Смолленд, а его преддверие… А вот как попасть туда напрямик? Говорят, там мощный барьер.

Карина была, конечно, ведьмой, но не такой, чтобы изменить свою суть. Надо предельно хитрить. И не накосячить бы! Может, лучше устроить приграничную заваруху?

Что ж, спровоцировать маленькую смуту, а там она и до столицы доберется. Где, как она слышала, тоже есть свои Хранители… Хотя ей-то нужны Дети Силы. Не удается с мелкими и несознательными – придется взяться за кого-то посерьезнее.

Дети такие в этих местах жили. Для начала Карина решила просто приманить их посулами. Дети-то доверчивы. Но не ценны. Сойдут как замануха. Главная цель – демиург, настоящий, который способен менять миры играючи. Жаль, что уже такой опытный и не одинокий.

Но объявление в газету о наборе одаренных детей Карина все же подала. И место сбора обозначила. Все это должно было происходить как бы немножко за пределами этого придаточного мира. В самом Стормхолде. Карина решила над собой поработать и стать светленькой, на время, чтобы пройти барьер. Ее попытка оказалась удачной. Надо же, что-то она еще может. Главное, не возбудить ненужных подозрений.

Она оказалась на улицах небольшой деревеньки, вполне современной, по ее понятиям. И населял ее народ, оказавшийся чересчур доверчивым.

– Я научу вас, – говорила она своим ученикам, – пользоваться тем, чем вас наделила природа.

Досюда набор в волшебные школы еще не дошел. В комнате арендованного здания радостно загудели дети.

– Прямо всем? – пропищал кто-то.

– Каждому-каждому!

Класс оживился.

– Но у меня еще условие: вы не должны никому говорить, чем именно мы занимаемся, – Карина начала делать маленькие ошибки.

– А почему?

– Потому что будет и темная магия, – Карина оглядела класс. – А тут у вас она, я слышала, запрещена.

– А зачем она?

– Какой от нее толк, она же мерзкая!

– Фу, какой ты нудный, интересно же!

– И не только интересно, но вы сможете противостоять любому темному магу, если он проберется в ваши края, – улыбнулась «преподавательница».

– А вот это классно!

– Мимими!

И занятия начались.

 

Во дворце кое-кто послеживал за происходящим. И мрачнел. Не хватало еще самодеятельности. Надо сообщить маман – это ее мир. А всеначалие так называемое еще никого до добра не довело.

Первым делом Янка отправилась искать королеву-мать. Та под ручку прогуливалась с мужем по аллеям дворцового парка.

– Ты чего, случилось что-то?

– Случилось, мам. Ты давно в свой мир заглядывала?

– Ну так, поверхностно, а что?

Янка рассказала, что увидела, чему оказалась невольным свидетелем.

– У нее нет лицензии, я эту дамочку вообще первый раз увидела, – сказала королева.

– Пойдем разбираться.

– А… сестренка?

– Я тут, Яночка!

И ей Янка рассказала. Перед доктором только извинились. Он обещал, что «медицина всегда будет на посту».

– Надеюсь, никто меня не зарежет, – мрачно пошутила ее величество. – Пойдемте.

– Пусть только попробуют, родная!

 

На месте оказалось, что несколько занятий дамочка все-таки провела. Какое-то смутное чувство зашевелилось, неприятное: будто за светлой маской пряталось что-то темное, чужое.

– Плохо скрывается, – фыркнула Маргит.

– И какие цели, интересно, преследует? Я рискну спросить.

– Прямо в лоб?

– Зачем? Пока что поинтересуюсь наличием лицензии на обучение, – подмигнула Янка и направилась к кабинету. Маман и сестренка направились за ней.

Тетка, похоже, почуяла их присутствие. Янка распахнула дверь без стука и вперила пристальный взгляд в незнакомку:

– Будьте добры, сударыня, предъявите вашу лицензию!

Та помахала бумагами. Липой, которая могла обмануть только граждан вообще без магии.

Пока белокурая особа в синем платье пристально рассматривала поддельные документы, Карина рассматривала особу. Вот она! Так близко – руку протяни!

– Даже не мечтай! – Янка с удовольствием разорвала подделку. – Я тебе не по зубам! – и холодно ухмыльнулась.

– Еще посмотрим! – Карина повернула колечко и исчезла из данного мира.

Дети следили за всем с удивлением.

– Эта дама вас всех обманула, – обратилась к ним королева. – Она сама темная ведьма! А вы расходитесь по домам.

Все ныли, но слушались.

– Хотя, – смилостивилась Янка, – я вас сама научу! Только милости прошу в королевский дворец.

– Это что, даже тех, кто совсем-совсем ничего не умеет?

– Да. Главное, у вас есть магическая искра, которую надо зажечь. Я вам помогу.

– А… вы кто? – пискнул кто-то.

– Ты что, совсем? Это сама королева! – громко зашептал сосед по парте.

– Ой, тогда ладно…

– Мы пригласим ребят с нами, – Янка обратилась к сопровождавшим ее дамам. – Придет время – и определим в магическую школу.

– Прямо всех, родная? – тихо спросила одна из дам (ребята узнали принцессу Эльзу).

– Ну да, дорогая сестренка. Мерзкая ведьма их обманула, надо как-то… компенсировать.

– Хорошо, милая!

– Мам, а ты не встречала нигде ту ведьму, которая сейчас испарилась? Я мельком почуяла, что ей от меня что-то надо, – проговорила ее величество, возясь с наведением портала.

– От тебя всем злодеям всех миров чего-то надо, – вздохнула мать. – А эту дамочку я смутно помню, дай мне немного времени.

– Хорошо. Ребята, по одному идем! – скомандовала королева, сделав приглашающий жест в сторону портала. – Там другой мир.

– А дома не будут переживать?

– Вы сможете передать сообщение близким. И на каникулы всегда сможете бывать дома, – заверила Янка. – Это обязательное условие!

– А вдруг кого-то вообще не отпустят?

– Я улажу дела, мне отказать не посмеют, – слабо улыбнулась ее величество.

Вся группа была размещена в ближайшем детском лагере, где Янка впоследствии и проводила занятия. А маман искала информацию по незнакомой ведьме.

 

2.

Карина, мрачная, явилась пред очи своего босса.

– Ну что? Почему ты одна?

– Она сильнее некуда! Ее мелкую брать надо было!

– Кто ж знал, что она пропадет неизвестно куда! Да, мы упустили столько лет. И Вестор опростоволосился, недодушил! – фигура в белом плаще мерила шагами комнату. – Если бы он ее убил, теперь было бы проще…

– Если бы он ее тогда убил, нам бы ее сила не досталась. А досталась бы Вестору.

– Вестор мертв, так что Сила бы в любом случае была бы у нас! – отрезал Баунтилевич. – Теперь мы должны заполучить ее сюда. Любыми средствами! Слышишь?

– Умер он без нашего пригляду. Поняла, сделаю!

Только не приняла она в расчет, что королева-демиург никогда одна не была, всегда кто-то рядом – или ее приближенные, Хранители-маги, или ее близкие, тоже колдуньи. Как же извернуться? Придется пока держаться в тени. И только смотреть… Яна не поверит никаким уловкам – она слишком сильная ведьма. Кориандра кивнула боссу и пропала из виду, крутанув кольцо.

А там, куда она попала, пришлось не просто стать невидимой, но практически внедриться между молекулами местного воздуха, размазаться тонким слоем по реальности.

 

Маргит сидела в библиотеке, искала информацию по своим каналам. А Янка с Эльзой гуляли по галереям дворца и переговаривались.

– Опять беда идет, Яночка! Я мою родную ни на секундочку не оставлю!

– Я тебя тоже не оставлю, мы же как-то давали друг другу слово, солнышко. Знать бы, вдруг это именно тот, от которого меня маман увезла и запрятала… Хотя, кто знает?

Заходящее солнце окрасило в золото и галерею, и парк. Это было красиво и печально.

– Злодеев много, родная, и все они имеют на тебя свои гнусные виды… Это ужасно, золотце.

– Нам в любом случае страшно потерять друг друга, – Янка поправила воротник у сестренки. – Но я должна защитить тебя!

– А я тебя! – и погладила по волосам.

Янка обняла сестренку. Потом увидала маму, которая, видно, что-то отыскала и спешила поделиться.

– Эта типша – эпизодическая злодейка из Сониных миров. Подручная Баунтилевича, если помните такого.

– А от меня ей что надо? – удивилась Янка. – Баун… блин, язык сломать можно! Да, читала у Сони.

– Скорее не ей, а самому, с позволения сказать, великому магистру. Который сперва сделал себе состояние на шоколадках, отсюда фамилия-псевдоним, а потом спутался с темными.

– Ну, ему что от меня надо? И откуда ему обо мне известно? И… он только на меня охотится или еще кроме меня есть демиурги? Это просто умозрительные вопросы…

– Надо – что и всем, известно, судя по всему, через Вестора, он тоже магистрова косвенная креатура… А демиурги редки, но существуют. В Сониных текстах могу минимум трех назвать, а это же тоже все реально.

– Я должна вас защитить в первую очередь! – заявила Янка. – От меня этот… шоколадный заяц ничего не добьется, если все же появится в наших краях…

– Встанем единым фронтом, – кивнула Маргит. А Эльза просто прижала сестренку к сердцу. Янка обняла сестру в ответ. Маргит же дала распоряжение об усилении магической охраны, подключила всех знакомых магов, включая Рину. Благо теперь они знали врагов и в лицо, и в ауру.

Кориандра невидимкой бродила рядом, запоминала информацию. И искала способ, как хотя бы не уговорить, но заманить жертву. Но нет, это бесполезно: защита усилена, а у нее, Коры, мало сил и возможностей.

Ее величество продолжала давать начальные уроки одаренным детям из провинции и смежных миров. И одна она не ходила, всегда с сопровождающими. Хоть всех уменьши до молекулы да сопри. Но охрана была сильная, кто-то из местных Хранителей почти обнаружил ведьму. И направился в ее сторону, доставая из-за пояса какое-то устройство. Ловушку? Нет! Хуже.

– Стойте на месте! Немедленно проявитесь! – рявкнул охранник.

– А фиг! – ответил голос из пустоты. – Половина меня уже на югах, там и ловите.

– Не беспокойтесь, поймаем!

Кориандра так и не смогла сбежать. Объединенными силами Хранителей ее удалось поймать. Нейтрализованная, она предстала пред королевские очи. А ее кольцо непонятным образом оказалось в руке королевы.

– Уж лучше тут заприте, чем выкидывать, – в голосе ее была не гордость, а горечь.

– Ну, вы в любом случае без этого ничего не можете? – Янка вертела в пальцах колечко, странное и пугающее. – Я вас выкину, зачем вы мне здесь? Скажите только, зачем я вам и вашему боссу? Я хочу услышать именно от вас!

– Да, почти ничего не могу. Как зачем, Рудик как всегда хочет мир перезапустить!

– Перезапустить? А я тут при чем? – усмехнулась Янка. – Предтечи тоже хотели мир перезапустить, но у них не вышло, а тут какой-то Рудик!

– Так сам он ничего не может, притом и ты! И соглашусь, да, всего лишь какой-то Рудик. Он же даже не маг!

– Так вот возвращайся к своему Рудику и передай от меня, что он уши от мертвого осла получит, а не мой мир! – и бросила Коре ее кольцо.

Та медлила.

– Я же сотрудничаю! А он меня на первом же слове лишит всего!

– Я тебе не верю! У тебя на лбу написано меня заиметь!

– Так мне ж хисту не хватит!

«Яночка, а она не врет».

«Ладно, пусть пока в камере посидит. Ее Рудик за ней попрется».

Янка приказала отвести Кору в камеру:

– Раз не желаешь возвращаться, посиди в камере, подумай. Увести!

– Будем надеяться, что Рудик и впрямь потеряет терпение и припрется. А Кору, может, хоть чуть наш воздух лучше сделает.

– А кольцо ей ни к чему теперь, – Янка снова завладела опасным артефактом и засунула его в ящик стола, закрыла на ключ. – Так надежнее…

– Ага, я потом изучу и обезврежу, – заверила Маргит.

– А… Оно больше ни на что не влияет?

– Не на руке носителя – нет.

– Все равно стремно. Ну что ж, посмотрим.

– Я разберусь.

  

3.

Кора должна была уже давно вернуться. Рудик весь извелся, то и дело смотрел на часы, но все равно не дождался. Придется посмотреть через кольцо. И дернуть сюда. Кора или сама подставилась, или ее раскрыли. Сидит в камере в какой-то тюрьме. А кольцо? Его нет…

Неужто уничтожили? Нет, оно в руках этой белобрысой… Ну погоди, пригрозил он мысленно, скоро я до тебя доберусь!

Хотя легко сказать, надо искать проводника. А где его найдешь? Только через соседний мир? Или нет? Рудик созвонился с кем-то и приказал срочно приехать. Девка дура, конечно, даже не смогла сделать политический капитал на своем увольнении из прокуратуры… но все же демиург!

– Ну, и зачем я понадобилась? – спросила Влада. – Снова какая-то афера?     

– Проход открыть. Я-то сам не умею.

– Снова какую-то дыру нашли, которую переделать решили? – хмыкнула девчонка, настраиваясь на обряд. – А где ваша… секретарша?

– Рассосалась, скажем так. И не дыру, а тутошнее болото.

– Меня не возьмете? Иначе кто вас оттуда вытащит? И… куда вас отправлять?

– Вот, на кольцо наводи, и пошли.

Влада без лишних вопросов навела коридор и пропустила шефа вперед. Следом прошла сама. И оглянулась.

– Вы это считаете болотом? – спросила она, глядя на высокий уровень мира.

– Я НАШ мир хочу перезапустить! А тут живет та, кто может! Гораздо сильнее Таи, еще и девственница впридачу!

Влада только хлопнула выдувшейся жвачкой.

– А если не согласится?

– Заставим! Конечно, не согласится!

– Куда идти-то? Или просто подкараулим? – снова блеснула умом Влада.

– Давай тут ждать, это как бы приграничье.

– Тогда лучше заселиться в гостиницу. Только какая у них валюта?

– Ты где тут видишь гостиницу? Хоть и приличное, но это всего лишь захолустье!

– Значит, снимем пару комнат у старушки.

Они так и сделали.

 

Во дворце еще не знали о прибытии странных гостей. Колечко Янка передала матери для обезвреживания. Та изучала, и тщательно. Королева же ждала. И не просто ждала, а решила просмотреть, что нового случилось в мире. И случайно напоролась на странную парочку. Вот их только тут и не хватало! Девицу Янка не узнала, а вот Рудик во всех базах слежения уже был.

– Это чего за швабра рядом с ним? – хмыкнула ее величество.

– Это та девочка, которая под своим именем яойную порнушку публиковала, но из прокуратуры уволили ее не за это, – пояснила Маргит. – Хотя орала она, что попала под Тот Самый Закон. Но по правде просто не делала ни хрена и разглашала конфиденциальную информацию. Пишет так бездарно, что ее ненавидит даже тусовка таких же, тем более что она к ним привлекла внимание, но тем не менее ее сквозной герой стал реальным.

– Стало быть, тоже демиург, раз без вазелина влезла, – Янка со своими намеками даже маман заставляла краснеть. – Даже этого сюда приволокла. А, может, он ее заставил… Несуразный какой-то…

– Он заставил, а вернее – попросил.

Маргит тут посмотрела на старшую дочь внимательно.

– Ты чего? Хочешь сказать, что у него на меня планы? – спросила Янка.

– Это же Рудик! Ты что?!

– Ну и? Я сильнее его, что он может мне сделать? Ты же слышала, что Кора про него говорила – он даже не маг!

– Зато коварная сволочь. Хотя тебя и не запугаешь, и не посулишь ничего…

– Мне только за сестренку страшно…

– Я же от вас ни на шаг, родная! А вы от меня!

– Просто я хотела оградить тебя от этого фрукта, милая, – проговорила Янка. – Он ведь не станет в открытую действовать?

– Никогда, дочки. Он хитрый и подлый.

– Тогда давайте держаться вместе! – королева оглядела близких. – Что это там случилось? Деньги не поделили? – она снова обернулась к зеркалу.

– Скорее влияние.

В зеркале Рудик с Владой ругались, как сапожники. И никак не могли сговориться по поводу способа заиметь «эту белобрысую».

– Дьявол склонен к самоуничтожению, – откомментировала Маргит. – Так было, есть и будет.

– Не стану я ему помогать! Пусть живет в своем болоте! – решительно отрезала Янка.

– Конечно, мы от тебя ничего другого и не ожидали!

Янка только слабо улыбнулась и приобняла любимых колдуний.

– Справимся!

– Да, родная!

– Я знаю!

 

4.

Рудик разрывался изнутри: хотелось начать действовать, но в то же время не улыбалось загреметь в кутузку, как Кора.

– Ты же туда не пойдешь?

– Пойду!

– Эта твоя Кориандра наверняка тебя уже сдала с потрохами! И тебя разыскивают!

– Возможно. Но я должен довести дело до конца. Если гора не идет к Магомету, значит, Магомет к ней пойдет. Я в том смысле, что надо эту девчонку сюда заманить, любыми способами.

– Заманим, это единственный вариант.

– Может, ты займешься? Если меня разыскивают, то ты-то тут никак не засветилась, – сменил пластинку Рудик.

– А что, и попробую.

– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что надо делать?

– Ты меня что, за дуру держишь?

– Ну как тебе сказать. Иди уже, действуй.

 

Этого разговора наши колдуньи уже не слышали. И узнали, что кто-то шлындает поблизости, уже тогда, когда наткнулись на вышеописанную девицу. Та немало удивилась, поняв, что ее тут знают и ждут с наручниками.

– И тут кровавый режим давит творцов!

Королева сделала знак охранникам: мол, сперва пусть расскажет.

– Ты, красотка, поосторожнее с выводами.

– Все вы одинаковые! А бабы тем более!

– Тебе что надо? – глядя прямо в глаза противнице спросила Янка. И чувствовала злость, исходящую от сестренки в адрес нахалки. – Напрасно явилась. Хоть ты и… демиург, но сомневаюсь, что ты многое можешь!

– Мне? Да так, в движухе поучаствовать.

– Отдохни сперва, со своей подружкой! – Янка дала знак охране.

– Омерзительно! Да я с ней на одном поле не сяду…

– В соседней камере посидишь. Авось и договоритесь друг с другом, – усмехнулась Янка. – А помогать твоему шефу я не стану!

– Ты скучная. А она тупая!

– Сами разбирайтесь в уровне интеллекта друг друга! Увести! – Янка долго смотрела в спину этой не шибко умной девицы. – Все настроение испортила, зараза! Теперь надо ждать этого фрукта, теперь он сам приползет!

– А мы его поймаем, – ехидно припечатала Маргит.

– Поймаем, не сомневаюсь. Но только ему я нужна… за мной он охотится для чего-то…

– Для того же, для чего и все они.

– Может, мне стоит с ним встретиться? Я дам ему от ворот поворот.

– Яночка, только не наедине!

– Пойдем вместе. Только я все равно боюсь за тебя, сестренка!

– Так я ж за тебя тоже ужасно боюсь!

– Я думаю, все обойдется. – Янка поцеловала сестру в лоб. – Маман, я думаю, нас не оставит…

– Конечно, не оставит!

– Тогда надо будет сказать Даркнесу, чтоб не задерживал Рудика… А там – как пойдет… Но пусть все маги будут начеку!

– Так и будет!

Итак, каждый владеющий магией находился в состоянии полной боевой готовности.

 

5.

Рудик не дождался своей проводницы – как в воду канула. И где ее искать – непонятно. Хотя до него дошли слухи, что недавно кого-то арестовали, похожую на Владу…

Ну так и знал, что эта дурища вляпается! Ничего нормально сделать не может! Теперь пришло время действовать самому. Эта белобрысая доигралась! Он решил написать письмо, анонимное. Того не понимая, что сразу спалится. И не ожидал, что она клюнет. Только Янка пришла не потому, что ему так захотелось – ею двигало любопытство, что за хрен объявился в ее краях, и какого ёжика тут командует. Хотя «что за хрен», она догадывалась.

И… она была не одна. Вот напасть же… Но, глядя на двух девиц, Рудик замыслил что-то более подлое. Так даже лучше, их страдания будут подпитывать задуманное им колдунство.

Янка оглядела этого фрукта в белом пальто с головы до ног:

– Это вы мне тут статистику портите? – процедила она сквозь зубы.

– Какую такую статистику? – ну и ладно, что ответил как еврей из анекдота.

– Мой мир закрыт от зла, а вот в вас этого полно. Заражаются мои подданные… И… я слышала, что и до меня вам есть дело?

– Раз заражаются, значит, дебилы и слабаки. А вот вы из другого теста. Ваша сила сможет перезапустить мир, в котором живу я!

– Слабак это ты тут сидишь, раз не способен сладить со своим миром! – рявкнула королева. – Следи за языком! И от меня ты ничего не получишь!

– Я этот мир еще не купил, к сожалению. И тем более не создавал. Ты разве не хочешь его улучшить?

– Нет. Увы, вы не тот человек, которому мне хотелось бы помогать! Не пытайтесь меня купить – это бесполезно. Я лучше… умру! – гордо подняв голову, ответила Янка.

– Валяйте! А в курсе, сколько при этом освободится энергии?

«Яночка, ты же не всерьез?» – слова Эльзы не были слышны никому, кроме сестренки, но сама принцесса очень побледнела.

«Не бойся, родная, я же бессмертна!».

– Только тебе долго ждать придется, Рудик, – усмехнулась королева, – потому что я в принципе не могу умереть! То была всего лишь фигура речи! Это значит, что вы в любом случае, сударь, от меня ничего не добьетесь.

– А если я засуну твою сестричку вот сюда? – и сверкнул огромным кольцом на руке.

– Я буду всегда рядом с ней! – отозвалась королева. – Мы связаны той силой, что тебе неведома, Рудик! Так что – бери нас обеих! Но предупреждаю – как только ты это сделаешь, все мои друзья-маги поднимутся и сотрут тебя в порошок! А главное – та, которая тебя создала!

– Пусть попробуют! Идите сюда, мои девочки!

Кольцо вспыхнуло черным пламенем.

Янка успела от души дать Рудику по физиономии, даже не прикасаясь к нему. Потом они с Эльзой пропали. Но из кустов вышли Маргит и Соня. Королева-мать заранее успела связаться с Янкиной подругой и вызвала сюда.

– Стоять! – крикнули они в два горла.

– Вы еще кто?

– А я та, про которую сказала тебе королева! – ухмыльнулась Соня. – И ее величество королева-мать, леди Маргит!

У старшей на вид колдуньи сверкали не только глаза. С пальцев срывались настоящие молнии. Баунтилевич судорожно сглотнул. И попытался убежать.

 

Девчонки ничего не поняли. Помнили только вспышку, а потом очнулись где-то в странном месте.

– Что происходит?

– Яночка, он запер нас в кольце! К счастью, вместе…

– Да, милая. Но мы, – Янка попробовала помагичить, но ничего не получалось, – мы с тобой лишились магии… вернее, здесь наши способности не работают… Но, наверно это теперь не столько важно…

– Нас же вытащат, так что да, милая!

– Знаешь, – Янка взяла сестренку за руки, – я даже рада этому моменту. Мы вместе! Я в какие-то моменты втайне мечтала об этом, не посчитай меня странной, сестренка…

– Не посчитаю, родная, хоть отдохнем… И только вместе!

Янка ответить не успела – обеих так тряхнуло, что они не удержались на ногах. Она ударилась спиной, но не позволила сестренке получить хоть какие-то травмы. Что там произошло, сестры узнают потом.

– Больно, родная?

– Немного. Главное, чтобы тебя не задело, милая. Что у них там? Прибили там этого Рудика, что ль?

– Или выкинули куда-то?

– Может, сам сбежал? – предположила старшая сестра, приобняв Эльзу. – Но в любом случае, и его найдут, и нас вместе с ним…

 

Рудик далеко не успел уйти: ему подставили подножку. Он грохнулся и растянулся на газоне. Так позорно он еще никогда себя не чувствовал. Чьи-то крепкие и сильные руки подняли Рудика, и взгляд его уперся в какую-то незнакомую рыжую девицу с зелеными глазами.

– Ты еще кто?

– Я глава над всеми магами в этом мире! – отрезала Рина (а это была она). – Артефакт сюда! – скомандовала она.

И он подплыл по воздуху. А Рудик дернулся, пытаясь отобрать свою «прелесть»:

– Отдайте сюда, ведьмы!

– Сам мерзкий чернокнижник! Даже хуже – своей магии ни грамма, просто злому духу продался!

– Он обещал помочь мне в перезагрузке мира…

– Помог? – насмешливо спросила Соня.

– Еще как по всем вам шандарахнет!

– А потом сожрет твою душу в уплату! А мир себе заберет!

– Не понимаете вы ничего! – от бессилия и злости Рудик стал заговариваться. Потом он как-то извернулся, дернулся – и выбил кольцо из руки Рины. Охранники снова скрутили мерзавца и надели на него наручники. А упавшее кольцо волшебница подняла с травы:

– Если с Яной или ее сестрой что-то случится, – пригрозила Рудику королева-мать, – Я тебя сама с потрохами сожру!

– Подавишься! И вообще я ядовитый!

– Не беспокойся, я, как и Янка, бессмертна. Как и все наши маги! Так что твои угрозы нам до одного места! Увести его! Закрыть в одиночной камере, чтоб ни с кем не мог общаться!

Так и сделали.

– Я убегу и сравняю этот мир до основания! – дурачок, так ничего и не понял, что уже ничего сам не сможет, без артефакта…

 

А волшебницы собрались в кучку, чтобы сообразить, как Янку с принцессой вытаскивать. Сложно, но не невозможно.

– А… они могут нас слышать, интересно? – Маргит вертела в руках кольцо. – Держитесь, девчонки!

Послышались два слабых вздоха. Молодые колдуньи, кажется, услышали.

– Ты знаешь, как это сделать? Кажется, ты его придумала, Сонь? – Маргит выразительно поглядела на младшую подругу.

– Знаю, покажу сейчас…

– Если что, я подстрахую, – проговорила Рина.

– Спасибо… Вот так…

Кольцо превратилось в пыль, а Янка и Эльза мягко опустились на траву.

Янка, кряхтя, поднялась и помогла сестре:

– Спасибище! А где этот?.. Надежно упрятали?

– Более чем!

– А… он не упоминал про темные силы? Чего-то смутное подозрение…– королева скрывала, что расшиблась. – И да, кто кого уронил? Я за Эльзочку испугалась…

– У него контракт с духом. Но, думаете, так легко обитателям преисподней пробиться в этот мир? А уронили артефакт, когда отбирали его у Рудика. Вы там не ушиблись?

– Я нет, меня Яночка подхватила… Точно не больно, сестричка?

– Уже почти нет, магичить не могли только, – слабо улыбнулась Янка. – А что контракт, это хреново… Дух попытается вытащить, хоть через кого, кто имеет доступ сюда…

– Мы сейчас все доступы закроем и духу крылышки-то пооборвем! – заверила Маргит. – Ты же сможешь, Сонь?

– Смогу!

– Не хвалились бы, дорогие, – Янка что-то чувствовала. – Не по зубам он нам… Нам всем вместе надо…

– Мы и так все вместе… Да вряд ли он прямо что-то такое может…

– Ну, посмотрим, – тихо молвила королева. – Ты свою магию проверяла, сестренка?

– Восстанавливается… А твоя, солнышко?

Вместо ответа Янка шарахнулась по камню чем-то огненным:

– Вроде тоже…

– Ну и хорошо…

– А за Рудиком этим надо присматривать…

– Да, а то дух явится.

– Он и без нас явится…

– Вот не надо, чтоб без нас.

– Проверим и будем держать руку на пульсе, – заявила Янка.

Приказ начали исполнять немедленно.

 

6.

Рудика провели мимо камер, где «обитали» и Кора, и Влада. Те насмешливо комментировали:

– Что, тоже попался?

Он не удостоил их даже взглядом.

– Глянь, зазнался шеф! – хмыкнула Карина и устроилась на своей лежанке.

Проводница же презрительно посмотрела в спину бывшему шефу.

А Баунтилевич думал, как поскорее выбраться. И изо всех сил призывал того духа.

Как ни странно, тот не замедлил явиться. Но только ему, Рудику. Больше никто демона не видел.

– Что, обломался, человечишка? – шипел он.

– Она очень сильна. И друзья ее тоже. Хочешь всех их заполучить?

– Только ее. Ты должен выманить королеву.

– Да мне уже никто не поверит! – зло бросил Рудик.

– Тогда зачем мне тебе помогать?

– Морок хотя бы наведи на меня! Тогда я сам ее прибью!

– Ну попробуй.

– Хотя она нужна мне живой! И… эти ведьмы отобрали у меня кольцо!

– Лох ты. И вся твоя семья лох.

– Я всего лишь обычный человек, без магии! А они – ведьмы! – сопротивлялся Рудик. – Дай мне хоть немного силы!

– Держи. И включай хитрость на максимум, а я полюбуюсь.

Рудик ухмыльнулся, почувствовав какую-то необычайную легкость. И даже в голову не пришло, что платить-то придется потом своей душой… А демон тоже ухмылялся, предвкушая очередную душонку в реестр Темных Сил. Этим всегда и кончалось.

Баунтилевич прислушался и тихонько открыл дверь – благо теперь были на это особые способности – и вышел в коридор. Охранников видно не было, проход был свободен. Да и хорошо еще, думал Рудик, что эти две курицы спали, а то бы подняли крик и спалили бы враз. Хорошо было ощущать себя невидимым.

– Ну, держись, белобрысая! Я все равно заставлю тебя! – с этим настроем он незаметно бродил по коридорам замка, подкарауливая момент, когда королева останется одна и без привычного сопровождения.

Похоже, они даже в туалет ходили вместе. Как в школе. Кто-то из них, кажется, ощутил даже постороннее присутствие, но посчитал, что показалось.

Но вот она, удача! Принцесса куда-то на минуту отлучилась, чем и воспользовался бывший арестант. Он подошел тихо сзади, ударил по затылку, сгреб в охапку и пропал. Совсем пропал, даже из этого мира.

Сделаешь ли такое без духа? Мысленно Рудик поблагодарил своего благодетеля, а тот недвусмысленно заметил, что неплохо было бы посущественней.

– Потом объясню, – ушел от прямого ответа демон.

Рудик снова оказался в своей лаборатории. Королева же без чувств лежала на диване. Придя в себя, спросила:

– Что? Где я? – и, резко поднявшись, снова повалилась на подушку.

– У меня! Перезапускай мир живо, а то больше никогда сестру не увидишь!

– Хорош меня запугивать! – хмыкнула Янка. Она уже развязно сидела на диване. – Да это и не твой мир, не ты его создавал! И не тебе перезапускать! И не мне…

– Поговори у меня!

– А то что? – Янка чувствовала свою Силу, что она никуда не делась, а потому демиург вела себя нагло и вызывающе. – Забодаешь? – и показала ему «козу».

И тут Рудик швырнулся черным пламенем. Янку реакция не подвела, и колдунья ответила ему белым огнем, успев создать щит. Силы были равны.

– Что, успел поиметь от своего господина бонус? Только ты знаешь, чем тебе расплачиваться придется? – королева держала оборону.

– Разберусь без твоего сверхценного мнения.

– Да разбирайся, мне как-то фиолетово, – хмыкнула Янка и намагичила себе длинный клинок, острие которого уперлось Рудику в горло. – Этот мир полностью Сонин, и только она имеет над ним власть. А в большей мере – сам Бог!

– Пф-ф! – Рудик завязал клинок узлом.

– Ты так уверен в своих Силах и возможностях, которые и не твои вовсе? – магичка была готова к любым вывертам этого неудачника, а потому наградила Рудика снопом разрядов, окутавших его всего.

Его долго колбасило, и во вспышках просвечивали его кости.

Янка присела перед ним и ехидно так проговорила:

– Признай, Рудик, что ты в очередной раз лоханулся! – а глаза были холодные-холодные.

– Если не сделаешь по-моему, навсегда тут останешься! А тебе тут было плохо!

– Неужели тебе мало? Добавить? – Янка усилила мощность разрядов. Прямо как Палпатин из известного фильма. – Плохо-то тебе, а не мне!

Но ее силы были не бесконечны, хоть Рудика она почти и дожала. Но ей было плевать, пусть хоть истощится, но хрена этого она доломает! И она из последних сил выложилась и повысила напряжение, свалившее этого «шоколадного зайца». И сама осела без чувств…

Тут и появились Рина и Соня. Рудик валялся совсем без чувств, опаленный и прожженный в нескольких местах.

– Кто это его так? – присвистнула Соня.

Рина же пыталась привести в чувство подругу, не подававшую признаков жизни. Но она была жива, хоть и в глубоком обмороке.

– Яна, конечно.

– Да уж… Надо будет перенести ее к вам туда. Да и этого… тоже. Опасности он на данный момент не представляет…

– Сейчас устроим.

Они осторожно перетащили Янку в замок, а Рудика… вот хотелось оставить здесь, в лаборатории. Но всем было интересно узнать, как он выбрался и сумел и уйти сам, и утащить за собой королеву. А потом оставалось только распылить его. Душа его проданная все равно попадет в темный мир…

Над ее величеством склонились близкие. Эльза поцеловала Янку в лоб. И та наконец открыла глаза.

– Прости, сестренка, что вот так пропала, – сказала она. – Простите все… Но зато я доломала того фрукта… с Божьей помощью…

– И ты меня прости… нас прости… Но и правда теперь с ним покончено!

– Да, и лучше его вообще не спрашивать – он не скажет, – Янка тихонько села на кровати. – Душу он свою продал…

– Это я знаю, – хмыкнула Соня.

– Но упрямый оказался, осел. Наседал, как инквизитор. Пришлось изобразить Палпатина, – призналась Янка и смутилась. – И всыпать ему как следует…

– Ты молодец!

– Да что я? Главное, вы все целы и невредимы! – и зевнула. Спать ей хотелось дико: выложилась Яна почти полностью. – А тех девиц надо отпустить. От них никакой опасности уже нет… Риш, Соня, и вам спасибо!

«За тебя страшно было, сестричка!».

«Да я-то тут была, в безопасности, а вот как я за тебя боялась…»

«Я помнила о тебе и старалась защититься. Главное, у тебя все хорошо. И теперь вместе будем».

– Как вы меня нашли?

– По ауре. Твоей и этого удода, – пояснила Соня.

– Он все на что-то надеялся, что я перезапущу тот мир… Но я не имею над ними власти. Ты создала его, Сонь…

– Даже не так, вписала в тот, в котором родилась и живу. Так что его наглость еще больше.

– В любом случае, спасибо вам огромное.

– Не за что, ты все равно круче.

– Какая во мне крутизна? Я всего лишь скромная магичка, – Янка густо покраснела. Потом тяпнула своего «лекарства».

И никто ей слова не сказал. Сама Янка намагичила коньячка с вкусняшками на всех. Только любимой сестричке легкого белого вина. У Янки было сильное желание перед ней повиниться, что заставила страдать… Но это уже наедине. А пока:

– Так, а этот… Рудик… больше не восстановится? – авторша оглядела друзей и близких.

– После такого не восстанавливаются, – помотала головой Маргит.

– Если только… – задумалась Соня. – Он хитрый тертый еврей, может договориться там, чтоб выпустили из преисподней на время за примерное поведение, и пообещать послужить. Но не уверена. Скорее я бы теперь опасалась богини мирового Ы!

– Справимся и с ней, если припрется, – проговорила Янка. – Надеюсь, у меня с ней Силы равные…

– Я думаю, что примерно так и есть. Только она дура.

– В смысле? – не поняла Янка. – Богиня – и дура?

– Она ж не богиня мудрости! – засмеялась Соня. – Она хочет, чтобы все обышилось. Обычная амбициозная баба, просто богиня.

Тут Янка задумалась. Если ей кавалера подогнать подходящего? Чтоб вот замуж взял и дурь всю выбил… Эти сомнения она высказала присутствующим. И добавила:

– Только вот парней подходящих нету, – и развела руками.

– Девочки, – стала размышлять вслух Маргит, – смертные мужики ей на один зуб, тут нужен кто-то того же масштаба!

– К сожалению, у меня вариантов ноль. Баунтилевич не подойдет, – Янка размешивала сахар в кружке с чаем. Она и сестренке сделала чаю. – Он вредный… Хотя, не знаю…

– И немножечко мертвый, и они ж друг друга не нейтрализуют, а наоборот  – будут на всякие гадости подбивать.

– Тогда, если с женихами хорошими напряженка, может, мне просто ей пенделя дать?

– Ты чего такая драчливая?

– Хочешь превентивный удар? Так может выйти только хуже.

– Это если она задираться станет, чтоб хоть в чувство привести, – пояснила Янка. – И ничего я не драчливая… – и покраснела.

– Она вся в меня, – успокаивающе сказала Маргит. – И это не так плохо, просто не всегда лучший вариант.

– Да пенделя-то на крайний случай, мозги вправить. Или защититься и близких защитить, – Янка тихонько пожала сестренкину руку. – Ну что ж, посмотрим, что к нам явится, если явится…

– Хоть бы не явилось ничего, Яночка!

– Да я бы тоже этого хотела, сестренка. Но что-то в мире происходит помимо нашей воли…

– Всем-то мы мешаем, это так печально, родная!

– Что ж делать, так устроена Вселенная, – Янка приобняла сестренку.

– Жаль, – и положила голову на плечо.

– Но мы исправим ситуацию, родная! Все вместе!

– Обязательно!

Янка еще раз угостила всех. Разговоры перешли на веселое. Обсудили почти всех, по-доброму. Потом разошлись спать. Кто знает, что всех ждет завтра? Надо быть ко всему готовым.

 

7.

На улицах города мелькала странная женщина. Оглядывалась, словно ища что-то или кого-то. Люди оглядывались на нее не потому, что она издалека, а потому, что одета была как-то… нестандартно… Как танцовщица из гарема, вот как! И приставала. Нет, не приставала, а откровенно флиртовала с мужчинами, словно гипнотизировала. Тут так было не принято от слова «совсем». А теперь вот даже женатые, как зомби, шли за незнакомкой. А вот жены их – прямиком к ее величеству, жаловаться. Им надоело, что их мужья несколько дней не обращают на них внимания. Надо было отследить источник. Это же явно не просто развязное поведение, а еще и магия!

– Слушаю вас, дамы, – величественно произнесла Янка, когда делегация подошла ближе.

Им не удалось докладывать согласно этикету.

– Будьте спокойны и попробуйте высказаться, как умеете, – мягко улыбнулась ее величество.

Одна тетушка и изложила. Янка внимательно выслушала. И заверила кумушек, что сама займется этой проблемой:

– Поскольку здесь замешана магия, я беру ситуацию под личный контроль. Ваши мужья обязательно вернутся к вам!

Тетушки и молодые женщины кланялись и благодарили. Королева жестом остановила этот поток: мол, рано еще. Когда они ушли, Янка проговорила:

– Бойтесь своих желаний – они исполняются…

– Это скорее не желание было, золотко, а предостерегали нас…

– Да, милая… Что ж, будем искать девицу развязную…

Тут снова доложили, что королеву хотят видеть, причем срочно. Оказалась Сара.

– Тебя тоже коснулось, подруга?

– Почти нет, но осадок остался.

– Почти? Тогда Алиска, Дарья? Но их мужья ведь такие же стойкие, как и твой… Тут до тебя была делегация, я всех заверила, что разберусь с ситуацией. И еще, не стала бы та особа до кучи всех ссорить между собой и сеять хаос… Не беспокойся, мы разберемся с этим делом!

– Да, очень прошу, и не за себя…

– Я буду информировать вас, Сара, и постараюсь уладить все как можно быстрее, – заверила Янка.

– Спасибо!

– Пока рано еще.

После ухода Сары Янка задумалась. Под раздачу вполне мог попасть и Лазарус. Надо предупредить маму. Мама вняла, но сильно за мужа не опасалась. Мол, сама ведьма, после нее дешевых китайских подделок не захочется.

– Не отпускай его от себя, – хихикнула старшая дочь. – Надо еще ждать волны хаоса. Может, мне самой отправиться на поиски?

– Давай только не одна, хорошо? Я бы сказала – возьми Тони, но вдруг и по нему ударит…

– Да вроде он держится, – Янка покосилась на присутствовавшего тут же колдуна. – Если что, защиту от влияния сделаем, – и подмигнула.

«Ты тоже со мной, сестренка? Не отпустишь ведь меня одну?»

«Ни за что не отпущу».

– Только сначала скажи ему, потом кастуй.

Янка так и поступила. Тони эти жалобы и сам слышал. И выразил готовность отправиться.

«Тогда втроем отправимся, солнышко».

Так и сделали.

 

Королева всматривалась, оценивала происходящее, как и ее спутники. И многое им не нравилось. Провокаторы, которых нашла себе неизвестная, почти добились своего.

Хаос нарастал.

– Неужто это та богиня? – спросила Эльза, держа сестренку за руку.

– Похоже, она стоит за всем этим, – отозвалась Янка. – Надо найти ее и показать, где раки зимуют…

– Ты осторожнее все-таки, – предостерег колдун. Он шел немного впереди.

– Постараюсь.

«Да, береги себя, родная».

«Ради тебя, ради всех вас».

Тут кто-то с силой двинул ее в челюсть и попытался скрыться, но Тони ухватил нападавшего. А Эльза нейтрализовала.  Мгновенно, на чистых инстинктах. И кинулась к сестричке.

– Такого не было со времен Предтеч, – промолвила Янка. – Но тогда было более мощное воздействие…

– И не от одного человека, – добавил Тони.

– Вернее, ведьмы…

«Все уже хорошо, солнышко. Спасибо!»

«Слава Богу, родная!»

– Да, она всего одна, глупая и одержимая жаждой власти.

– Пойдемте, найдем ее. И я ей покажу, у кого здесь реальная власть! – процедила Янка.

«Люблю тебя».

«А уж я тебя как! И я ее чую, кажется».

«Я тоже. Вон она».

– Кто тут такой шустрый и смелый? – прозвучал насмешливый голосок. Хозяйка голоса, смазливая девица с роскошными формами, одетая как Шахерезада – то есть почти никак. Тони мужественно отвернулся.

– Мы у себя дома, – арктическим голосом окоротила ее Эльза.

– Кто ты такая, что позволяешь себе командовать в моем мире? – рявкнула вдруг Янка.

– Богиня! Повелительница Ы!

– Пфф! Тоже мне, богиня! – презрительно фыркнула Янка. Это явно не понравилось сопернице. – Этот мир создан мной, так что выбирай – или сама свалишь, или я тебе пинка дам!

– А вот я посмотрю, какого пинка ты мне дашь!

– Ну не убьешь же ты меня. Как твое имя хоть? Я ж не могу умереть, даже при всем желании! – Янка вышла вперед, готовая к стычке.

– Зови Амелией пока что. На этой неделе. А умереть я тоже не могу!

– Видишь статуэтку? – кивнула на льдышку Янка. – Совсем недавно эта глыба была человеком. Попробуешь тронуть мою сестренку, мигом сделаю с тобой так же!

– Только не насовсем! А вот я могу покрыть тебя сплошным ы! И все тебя разлюбят!

– Разлюбят? Для меня это уже давно пройденный этап! – проговорила Янка и метнула в Амелию кусок чего-то энергетического. Та засветилась и заорала.

– Что, не нравится? Сколько ты народу у меня тут соблазнила? Сколько мужей от семей увела?

– Фиговые, значит, были семьи.

– Нормальные были семьи! – отрезала Янка. И добавила порцию, не давая Амелии собраться с силами.

Кажется, и правда «богиня» супротив нее не тянула.

– А ты и вправду… богиня? – съехидничала Янка. – А то что-то на колхозницу похожа…

– Мне нравится этот образ!

– Образ колхозницы-доярки? – продолжала издеваться демиург, прижимая бывшую богиню к земле синими молниями. – И что ты хотела доказать?

– Погоди! Мое Ы уже у тебя и в голове, и в сердце!

– Серьезно? На меня твои фокусы не действуют. Признай уже, что проиграла…

– Я-то признаю, но и ты через недельку поймешь… – превратилась в муху и свалила.

– Что я пойму, интересно? – нахмурилась ее величество. – Эх, надо было ее прихлопнуть…

– До конца ты бы ее не прихлопнула, – рядом появилась Маргит, – она же тоже бессмертная!

– Яночка, – обняла ее Эльза, – она же ничего ужасного не сделала?

– Вроде, ничего такого, – кивнула Янка, обняв сестренку в ответ. – Или я не поняла… Ну и на старуху бывает проруха, мам. Вот и на эту богиню найдем…

– Конечно, найдем, нас много, а она одна. И сюда больше не сунется – поняла, что ты ей не по зубам.

– А… она меня не вытянет, как тот фрукт? – промямлила Янка.

– Нет. И мы не позволим, и ей ты ни к чему.

– Ну, тогда можно расслабиться, – улыбнулась близким Янка, приобняв и маман.

 

И несколько дней все было прекрасно. Но однажды на Янку напал депрессняк и желание от него избавиться. Маргит все горячительные напитки запрятала, а одну из настоек забыла закрыть в погреб. Янка выпила весь пузырек.

– Неплохо, – она прислушалась к себе. На некоторое время стало полегче, но депрессия никуда не делась. Впридачу возникло острое желание пойти и поцапаться с кем-нибудь.

По дороге попалась принцесса.

– Яночка, что с тобой? Тебе плохо?

– Вы… кто, сударыня? – взгляд у королевы был отсутствующий.

– Яночка?.. Неужели не узнаешь? Я Эльза! Твоя сестра!

– Я… вас знаю? – с ее величеством было что-то явно не то. Она поспешила уйти, – простите.

Эльза тут же кинулась к маме:

– Ы! Мама, Ы подействовало на Яночку, она меня не узнает!

– Тут скорее не ы, милая, – Маргит тяжело дышала от злости. – Это моя настойка мухомора! – обе переглянулись.

– Но просто так же Яночка не стала бы ее пить?

– Значит, все-таки что-то та девка сделала… Что ж, будем искать Янку и исправлять ситуацию!

– Да, быстрее…

 

8.

Янка по дороге столкнулась со своим другом и несостоявшимся воздыхателем:

– О, какие люди! – улыбнулась она ему и подхватила под руку.

– Яна? Или это опять какой-то твой странный двойник?

– Ну посмотри мне в глаза, дорогой! У какого двойника могут быть такие чудные синие глаза?

– Да ты пьяна! Или обкурилась, или под чарами…

Он попытался понять, что не так.

– Да какая разница? Пошли со мной! – Янка попыталась поцеловать его в губы.

– Янка! – послышался сзади нее чей-то яростный вопль. Потом последовал сильный удар чем-то тяжелым по макушке и темнота.

А над королевой со сковородкой стояла… Янкина подруга. Сама же королева, распростертая, лежала на каменном полу замковой галереи.

А над ней склонилась сестричка. Слезы падали на лицо.

– Блин, Рина! Ты чего сделала? – офигел волшебник.

– Ты же видишь, что она не в себе! Пока ты бы копался, она бы уже всей магии навсегда лишилась!

– А с чего она так? – все еще не понимал колдун, тоже склонившийся над подругой.

– Мухоморной настойкой отравилась, – буркнула королева-мать, тоже подоспевшая.

– Хрен редьки не слаще…

– И не по своей воле отравилась-то…

– А что случилось-то, ваше величество? – Рина пыталась привести Янку в чувство.

Маргит поведала. Колдун помрачнел.

– Вы не заметили, куда она ушла? – он имел в виду «богиню». – А пока держите, – и протянул склянку со своим эликсиром. – Чуть не забыл, простите…

– О, благодарю! А эта… ышка гигантская? У себя в чертогах.

– Я скоро вернусь! – крикнул Тони и пропал.

Все переглянулись.

– Он справится, – убежденно сказала Рина.

Тем временем Янка постепенно приходила в себя и тихонько застонала.

– Яночка, родная!

– Что… со мной? – ее тошнило: сотрясение все-таки.

– Прости, это… я тебя так, – повинилась Рина тихо.

– Ты была отравлена, родная. В тебя всадили ы…

– Ох… – тяжелое чувство подкатывало к горлу, Янка попыталась встать. – Простите, если что от меня плохое было, – простонала она.

– Да ну что ты, Яночка, это же не ты… Это враги виноваты и ядовитое зелье… Иди ко мне, я сниму последние плохие эффекты…

– Я виновата перед тобой, сестренка, – поникла Янка и приобняла сестру. – Сильно виновата, что… не узнавала…

– Нет, не виновата ни капельки! Вот так… Не тошнит уже, не мутит?

– Все в порядке, спасибо! А ты, Риш, не вини себя тоже – как бы иначе ты меня остановила?

– Да, ты права… Надеюсь, не будет больше таких моментов…

Янка только кивнула. Потом спросила:

– А где… Тони? Я в самом деле что-то такое себе позволила? – Янка тихонько обнимала сестренку.

– Он все понял правильно. И пошел наказывать ту, которая в этом повинна.

– Простите еще раз, – тихо проговорила Янка. Она с сестрой ушли к себе в покои, Маргит же забрала с собой Рину – попить чаю со вкусняшками.

– Не переживай, моя радость…

– Я… так виновата…

– Ты – нисколечко, жизнь моя! – и осыпала сестренку поцелуями.

– Я… так с тобой обошлась, сестренка… – королева обняла Эльзу.

– Да не ты это была…

– Люблю тебя!

 

Тони нашел тот уголок и крикнул:

– Есть кто живой? Выходи!

– Ну я есть, – ответил ленивый голос. Тягучий, как приторный мармелад.

– Проявись! И начни, наконец, отвечать за свои слова и дела! – гаркнул обозленный колдун.

– А что ты можешь мне сделать? – перед ним проявилась смазливая девица.

– А вот сейчас и увидишь, – да не девица даже, а бабенка не первой свежести и дурного вкуса.

– Что ты наделал? – Амелия попробовала магичить, но безрезультатно.

– А что ты сделала с моей подругой? – рявкнул волшебник.

– Она меня выбесила!

– А ты – меня! И теперь ты лишена всей силы! Ты колдуешь через соблазнение, а мне ты противна, так что вот!

– Получай! – злая как черт Амелия кинула в колдуна кинжал, но Тони его ловко отбил и узами связал мерзавку.

– Пойдешь со мной! Пусть ее величество решает твою судьбу! – прихватив бывшую «богиню», волшебник проявился снова в Смолленде. До допроса Амелию закрыли в камере. Она была беспомощна, как новорожденный поросенок. Тони поднялся в королевские покои и лично доложил, что ситуация исправлена, а преступница лишена магии и находится в тюрьме. Его не уставали благодарить и хвалить. Все.

– Эта… особа должна ответить…

– Мы разберемся с ней завтра, – улыбнулась Янка. – Спасибо. И… ты тоже прости меня… – и покраснела.

– Это не ты виновата, это она все…

– Я виновата лишь в том, что позволила этой… одержать верх над собой…

 

На другой день бывшая богиня стояла перед королевой.

– Ну что, в лягушку меня превратишь? Или в пиявку?

Яна оглядела Амелию с головы до ног:

– В льдышку!

– А, ну хоть я сама растаю и ты ножки не замараешь меня давить.

– Пфф! А что мне тебя давить? Я тебя просто разобью, – и вытащила из кармана заряженный пистолет. – Тебе что, заняться по жизни нечем, кроме как настроение людям и самих людей портить?

– Так я ж за Ы отвечаю, по-другому просто не приучена! Кто-то же должен!

– А вот я отвечаю за улучшение качества жизни живых существ! – отбрила Янка.

«Ну вот что мне с этой делать? Отправить на общественные работы? Подвергнуть реморализации?»

«А давай попробуем и то и другое! Не убивать же, как-то… претит мне, Яночка».

– Значит, мы воплощаем противоборствующие силы. Кто-то же должен быть плохим!

– Мой мир не заточен под плохих, – Янка засунула оружие обратно в карман и спрятала руки за спину. – А таких, как ты, обычно перевоспитывают общественными работами!

«Да мне как-то тоже, родная. Давай попытаемся. Реморализацию мама с Риной сделают».

– Ну попробуйте. Без баланса вся ваша стерильная конструкция один хрен кирдыкнется.

«Да, милая».

– Ну не кирдыкнулась ведь за два десятка лет, – хмыкнула королева. – И дальше простоит!

– Всему свое время. Ну или для равновесия где-то есть мир, где одни плохие.

– Хватит! – встряла Маргит. – Ты уже достаточно накуролесила!

– Хочешь сказать, что мы по своей воле выкинем тебя в тот мир? Чтобы ты снова вернулась сюда?

– Хочу сказать, что без таких, как я, нельзя. Давайте, попробуйте сделать меня хорошей.

– Сделаем. Потому что внутри тебя, глубоко внутри, еще теплится здравый смысл. Может, нейтральной ты и можешь стать, но магичить уже не сможешь никогда.

– Я б на это посмотрела.

– Мой мир многие пытались пошатнуть, так что не ты первая, не ты последняя, – проговорила Янка и кивнула подруге и маме. И магия заработала.

«А с ней надо работать, дорогие. Тут нужна армия психологов».

«Я эту армию попробую возглавить», – передала Рина с улыбкой.

«Спасибо, Риш!»

И вроде все шло по плану. Амелия (или как ее настоящее имя?) ждала своей участи в камере. Янка думала отправить ее на поселение. Под строгим присмотром магов и психологов.

– Может, замуж хочет? – умозрительный вопрос не остался без ответа.

Маргит задумалась:

– Да уж, девочки, не при вас будь сказано, но в нынешнем своем состоянии она только и может, что ублажать мужчин. Больше ничего она не умеет. Только ей нужен мужик из того разряда, который Янка вон не выносит и у нас тут таких не водится. Этой бывшей богине нужен не просто сильнее нее, а жестко строящий.

– А вот где такого найти? – задумалась королева. – У нас таких нету…

– Я о том же. Поищу у себя. Чтоб так-то зла не творил, но абсолютно все решал сам.

– Арабский шейх с большим гаремом, – прыснула Янка.

– Типа того.

– Тогда займись, мам. Или как?..

– Займусь.

– Спасибо.

А сама подумала: «Ну держись, зараза!». Сестренка лишь тихонько хихикнула. Сестрички собирались наблюдать за сватовством через зеркало. Чтобы, значит, восточный деспот, даже если он вменяемый и получил образование в Стормхолде (Маргит обещала именно такого), чтобы не мог он их увидеть. Каждая боялась, что горячий восточный мужчина положит глаз на золотоволосую красавицу сестренку и оскорбит ее своими нескромными предложениями.

 

9.

Амелия жила на поселении, пока поселок не решили перестроить и обновить. С этой целью в Лисий Лог приехала делегация. В основном все свои, но один товарищ из другого мира. Баснословно богатый и почти царских кровей, шейх Джахан не хотел сводить свою жизнь к неге и безделью. Амелия случайно столкнулась с ним на улице. И мельком глянула в эти почти бездонные черные глаза. И поспешила уйти. А шейх остался стоять некоторое время, переваривая увиденное. Ему нравилось, когда такие дамочки под его взглядами становились покорными. Нет, никакого насилия, все само, но…

– Кто эта женщина? – с сильным акцентом спросил восточный товарищ.

– Из ссыльных, ваше высочество. Покушение на ее величество королеву, – ответили ему.

– Ссыльно-поселенка, о владыка, – ответила Маргит, сопровождавшая делегацию.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы она вошла в мой гарем…

– Согласия будете спрашивать или просто возьмете да утащите? – подмигнула королева-мать.

– Я бы встретился с ней еще раз, ваше величество, – кивнул принц.

Маргит обещала это устроить.

– Я был бы вам очень признателен.

Комиссия занялась своими делами. А Маргит вызвала Амелию в здание администрации поселка.

– Зачем я понадобилась, ваше… величество? – немного развязно спросила уставшая женщина.

– Хотела бы тебя кое-кому представить… Амелия.

– Это случайно не тот красавчик, с которым я столкнулась на улице?

– Этот красавчик – арабский шейх. Он сказочно богат!

– Да вы что? Правда?

– Иначе я бы тебя не позвала. Решай сама.

– Хорошо, когда мне с ним встретиться?

– Да хоть сейчас.

– Ух ты! Спасибо!

– А ты бы за него пошла замуж? Даже если бы тебе пришлось стать тринадцатой женой в его гареме? – это была просто фигура речи, но недалека от истины.

– Если бы позвал – да, пошла бы.

– А ведь он об этом даже заикнулся. Я пообещала устроить вам встречу. А вот и его высочество! – Маргит на правах хозяйки мира поприветствовала высокого гостя и представила ему Амелию.

Джахан незаметно зашел в комнату и так и стоял, не отрывая взора от Амалии. А она – от него. Потом подмигнула и грациозно поклонилась по восточному обычаю.

– Я вас оставлю, принц, – слегка улыбнулась королева-мать и вышла. Джахан кивнул, поклонившись вслед.

 

Девчонки во дворце наблюдали.

– Тринадцатая жена в гареме… Это ж надо так завернуть! – и прыснула. – Хотя, у них там страсти бушуют, наверно, похлеще: каждая из жен стремится стать первой султаншей…

– Стихия как раз для нее, – тихо хмыкнула-хихикнула Эльза.

– Я что-то сильно подозреваю, что эта особа всех женушек подомнет и в султанши таки выбьется! Какое счастье, что ты со мной, родная! Никогда бы не пожелала тебе такой участи!

– И я тебе никогда-никогда, родная! А вот для нее это счастье и другого не надо!

– Да, солнышко, они подходят друг другу. Да и она сама ведь хочет, так что флаг ей в руки!

– Именно так! Он хороший человек, я это увидела, так что он ее направит, а она с радостью направится.

– Но у него на родине же ислам, там же женщин вообще за людей не считают, – помрачнела королева. – Надеюсь, что все будет именно так, как ты говоришь, милая.

– Ислам тоже разный бывает, в его варианте просвещенный, это во-первых. Во-вторых, а заслужила ли она считаться человеком, так-то? Хотя ей понравится. Потому что в-третьих, солнышко, если верить нашей маме – то мужчинами очень легко манипулировать. Главное, оставлять им иллюзию, что они главные и самые крутые.

– Ты права, конечно. Просто я же говорю с позиции человека, которому замужество опасно, – Янка улыбнулась. – А остальное да, я что-то не подумала…

– Да я сама теоретик, но учусь смотреть с самых разных сторон, золотце. Так-то нам не то что замужество – один поцелуй уже опасен.

– Так что будем лишь радоваться за других, хоть и не самых… положительных личностей, – Янка приобняла сестренку.

А та прижала ее к сердцу.

– Это же лучше, чем их убивать, правда же, солнышко?

– Именно, родная. Мы же слывем как миролюбивые!

– Более того – милосердные! Устала моя Яночка?

– Немного, солнышко. Маман со всем справится, а мы пойдем спать, – Янка обняла сестренку.

Та ее расцеловала.

– Можно устрою тебя?

– Буду рада. Если это тебя не затруднит. Все же я в большей степени виновата перед тобой, – Янка ответила тем же.

– Не виновата ты ни капельки! И тебе больше досталось, счастье мое!

– Я с радостью приму твою заботу, милая, – проговорила Янка.

Эльза взялась за дело, не переставая шептать нежности.

 

10.

Свидание арабского шейха и Амалии прошло прекрасно. Стоило только взглянуть на саму бывшую богиню. Она буквально светилась изнутри. Видимо, реально нашла своего единственного. Об этом сестренкам рассказала Маргит.

– Ну и ладно, – кивнула Янка, – если это ей понравилось, пусть едет с шейхом. Они там поженятся пусть, у него на родине…

– Ага, чтоб все по традициям.

– Мам, спасибо тебе! – проникновенно сказала Янка и обняла колдунью.

– Да было бы за что, дочка! – и крепко прижала свою старшую к сердцу.

– В противном случае этот красавчик положил бы глаз на сестренку, а она мне нужна здесь! Не хотелось бы ее терять…

– Еще чего, мы не отдали бы! Он и на тебя мог положить, горячие восточные мужчины в принципе любят блондинок, но мои дочери не про его честь! С этой Амелией ему будет куда интереснее!

– Так что нам втроем прекрасно и друг друга никому не отдадим! – королева приобняла маму и сестренку. Так они постояли какое-то время, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу.

– Надеюсь, больше катаклизмов не случится.

 

Вскоре шейх с Амелией отбыли к нему на родину. Проводить их вызвалась Маргит. Вернулась переполненная впечатлениями.

– Расскажи, что там было, – попросили девчонки.

Маргит в красках описала церемонию. Магички помолчали.

– Мы семья, и нам лучше держаться вместе! – проговорила королева. – И помогать друг другу. И друзья наши тоже с нами, а вместе мы большая команда! И пусть будет так!

– Так и будет!

– Навеки! – эхом откликнулись сестренка и мама.

– Я вас обожаю! Осталось навести порядок в твоем мирке, мам.

– Да сделаем, не проблема. Точнее, вы сделаете, девочки, сама я слишком несовершенна и загрязнена.

– Мы присоединим Стормхолд. Работы будет много!

На том и порешили.


End file.
